


梅罗《我和养大我的魔女》

by AZ1720



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZ1720/pseuds/AZ1720
Summary: 18年写的“魔女养成人类小孩”梗，梅是魔女，罗是捡回来养大的人类小孩。私设梦魔唾液=春药。
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	梅罗《我和养大我的魔女》

清晨，橙发的青年从床上爬起，艰难地睁开眼看了看窗外化不开的浓雾，然后拍了拍两颊让自己清醒过来，梳洗更衣后走进了厨房，看见忙碌的母亲正在搅动大锅里的木勺，南瓜色的汤面鼓起一个个泡泡。白发的女人听见他的脚步声，放下勺子，跳下垫脚的矮凳，跑到他面前来问好。  
“早啊罗曼，早饭还要等一会，可以先去帮我劈点柴吗？”少女发出银铃般的声音，发间花瓣状的耳朵仿佛也在微动。  
罗马尼在心中默默称赞了梅丽的可爱，忍不住摸了摸她蓬松的白发，“好的梅丽亲，早饭就麻烦你了。”  
矮了他一个头的梅丽有些不高兴地仰视他：“对我尊敬点啊，怎么说也是你的老妈，哪有儿子不由分说摸自己妈妈的头的。好啦，别傻笑了。”

罗马尼·阿基曼，是魔女的孩子。  
有着花朵般耳朵的妖精梅丽，在魔女实习期中捡到了尚且年幼的罗马尼，悉心地抚养他长大。面对美丽而又温柔的母亲，罗马尼产生了亲情之外的爱慕之情，渐渐地，他意识到自己是爱上了梅丽。  
人类和魔女，本身就隔了一道鸿沟，更何况对方是自己的义母。罗马尼一边劈柴一边思索，身边渐渐堆起一座木块的小山。最后他决定，今天早饭后就和母亲告白。  
开口前他踌躇了，：“梅丽，我……”，然后下定决心地开了口，“我有话想和你说。”  
梅丽停止了手上的工作，看向他：“有什么事吗？”  
“梅丽、我、我喜欢你！不，准确来说我爱你！请和我结婚，共同组建家庭吧！”他涨红了脸，喊出了准备好的台词。  
梅丽闻言，露出了为难的神色：“可是，罗马尼，我是兰花螳螂变的魔女，当有雄性爱上我并想和我组成家庭时，我就只能吃掉他来产下后代。可你是我亲手养大的孩子，拜托了，罗马尼，放弃这个念头。或者赶快离开我吧，这样我们都不用难过。”

后来魔女给了人类一天的时间去思考并且逃跑，但是罗马尼没有离开，而是留了下来。对养育他的义母，缓缓诉说着编织好的最后的话语。  
他说虽然被这么吃掉很可惜也很难过，但是母亲兼恋人这么要求的话，他可以接受。  
他还说人类只能活很短的时间，但如果是魔女和人类的孩子，没准能活很久——能陪伴梅丽很久。  
梅丽低着头，长长的额发遮住了她的表情，但是罗马尼看见她的肩膀在抖，他从来没见母亲在他面前哭过，一时间慌了神。  
他心想，对梅丽来说果然还是有些残忍了，但不管是要他抛下梅丽远走高飞，还是保留这份感情让梅丽目睹自己老死，都不如二人结合生下后代，这样起码能让她不那么孤单。  
尽管这只是自己的任性，但就像童话书里的浪漫故事，男人为喜欢的少女抛下一切，只愿看到她获得幸福。  
“你真的、选择被我吃掉吗？”梅丽似乎是哽咽着说出这句话。  
他毫不犹豫地回答：“是的，梅丽酱，我愿意！”  
她反驳：“叫我梅丽酱什么的……太犯规了啊……。”  
尽管梅丽捂住了脸，罗马尼能隐隐地听见她在笑，心想能让梅丽开心起来比什么都好。

当天晚上，罗马尼听从梅丽的指示，好好洗了个澡，穿着干净的睡袍坐在床边等她。正想象着兰花螳螂的妖精会用什么方式吃掉他，房门开了，和如水夜色一起进入房间的还有美丽的魔女。如果这是个童话故事，接下来作者就会这样书写：  
魔女穿着简单的白衣款款走来，她一头长长的卷发散开来垂到脚踝，人眼看着像紫色又像银色；双眼亮得如同最珍贵的紫水晶，而其中又藏了一千个星星；她踩在地上每一步都开出了粉色的花朵，整个人都带着一种奇异的光彩。  
人类被这惊人的美丽震惊了，但他很快缓过神来，从床边走来，抱住了娇小的魔女，然后和她一齐倒在床上，露出了幸福的笑容。  
在被吃掉之前人类要求一个吻，一个充满爱的吻。魔女答应了他，她坐在人类身上俯身，伸出洁白的双手托住青年的脸庞吻了上去。  
罗马尼下意识地闭上眼，魔女柔软的嘴唇几乎夺去了他的意识，几次接触间他就已经脸红心跳加速。更要命地是舌头也很快钻了进来。也许是为了抚慰义子的心，温柔的吻很快变得深入并强势，让经验为0的他溃不成军任其引导。四瓣嘴唇短暂地分开后又紧紧地贴上，梅丽的舌头像是要勾勒出每一排牙龈的边际，又裹挟着他的舌头一起在腔壁上摩擦。他感觉自己的脸都涨红了，心跳也越来越快，想要睁眼的时候又被对方伸手挡住，“不要看啊，罗马尼。”他发问的舌头正在和对方的纠缠，没能出声。只能暗自猜测梅丽是不是变回了妖精的原貌，为了不吓到自己便遮住他的双眼。于是在黑暗中他只能感受到对方舌头和左手的触觉，感受妖精宣泄的渴望和即将终结的爱。  
这是一个漫长而又缠绵的吻，结束后罗马尼睁开双眼，不可思议的发现“梅丽”变成了男人，一个保留着花哨外表的男人。  
“罗曼”，“她”喊着罗马尼的乳名，“接下来我要吃掉你了。”  
还没等到罗曼反应过来“梅丽”实际是个男人的事实，他的睡袍就已经被对方脱掉，阴茎被对方抓住和他的一起撸动。白色的睡袍双双丢在了两人身边，罗曼感觉有点冷，下意识往男人怀里挤，向梅丽撒娇的时候他总会这么做，只是今天的对象变成了和梅丽相似的男人。  
而且他的阴茎还被对方抓在手里，他想开口说些什么，但话还没能说出口，腿间的欲望就被刺激到硬得不行，直挺挺地等待释放。尽管身体发冷，小腹却是一片燥热，头脑前所未有地在欲望的支配下运转。白发的男人加快了手上的动作，罗曼准备的说辞在喉咙里被拆解成支离破碎的喘息，阴茎又痒又热，他的脸颊也因为害羞而又热又痒。最后剧烈的喘息变成了身体深处自发的感叹，男人手中的阴茎双双释放了出来，大部分洒在了罗曼的腿间。即便如此，男人还是对他抬起沾满精液的手，笑着说：“罗曼，把它舔干净好不好？”这口气活像是梅丽，又像是他本来就这么说话的。  
鬼使神差地，他就这么含住了那几根手指，从接吻后他的脑子就不太对，晕晕乎乎地只想做舒服的事情。男人的手骨节分明，一只任他一寸寸地吮吸舔舐，另一只则探入了从未开发过的后穴。  
残留的精液带有腥味，绝对谈不上好喝，但一想到其中有一部分是自己的，罗曼也只能皱眉头咽下。这时他心里对“梅丽”的真实身份也有了估计，十有八九是魔法书中多次提到的毫无人性、以戏弄人类为营生、再吃掉对方感情的千年老不死梦魔——梅林。养了自己十几年的母亲突然变成想把你吃干抹净的老头子，罗马尼简直想痛哭一场，但是现在哭无疑代表是梅林的胜利，于是他在舔到对方手指根部的时候，报复性地一口咬了下去。  
梅林吃痛地叫出声，把手抽了出来，接着以牙还牙，咬了他的左肩一口。罗曼不禁吸了口冷气，但梅林还没有结束。还在咬过的地方吸吮、摩擦，又痛又痒的感觉让罗曼一缩。后穴中开发的手指也加了一根，把狭窄的甬道塞得满满当当，对未曾使用的后穴来说绝不会感到舒服。  
罗曼弓起脚背踢了下梅林的后背，使对方不得不腾出手来按住他乱动的双腿。得到解放的罗曼喘着粗气，脑子稍微清楚了些，才明白是梦魔唾液的缘故，让他满脑子都是色情的想法，一个劲地想把自己往对方怀里送。梅林没给他时间想清楚所有细节，就抓住他腰部翻了个身，用硬起来的部位抵住了他的后穴。明明都一起射过一次了，梅林的下半身很快就打起精神来，有一下没一下地蹭着罗曼的股缝。  
他抚摸着罗马尼的脊背线条，最后停留在脊椎的凹陷处画圈，说：“乖，腰抬起来，然后把腿并起来。”   
浸泡在被欺骗的愤怒和被压的羞耻中的罗马尼才没有搭理他，眼睛一闭趴在床上一动不动。梅林显得有些犯难，他问：“难道要我用梅丽的声音才愿意听话吗，罗曼？”  
“你！”罗马尼撑起身体想和他理论，接着就被抓住双手按在床上，梅林的力气比他更大，身下人的双腿也被他夹紧合拢，迫不得已完成了抬起腰等待交合的姿势，。和料想的不同，梅林没有直接插入扩张过的后穴，而是保持着难堪的姿态让罗马尼被迫腿交，在大腿并拢后留出的空隙间进进出出、快速抽插，似乎把那里当作了另一个交合之处。不妙的是，罗马尼的阴茎也在不断的摩擦刺激下有了抬头的趋势，丢脸地流下一些透明液体，和之前没有清理的精液混合，沿着腿缝流下，他甚至能听见羞死人的水声。  
梅林看着他一脸不情愿，于是放慢了动作，然后探过头去轻咬他又红又烫的耳廓，问：“如果你不希望的话，我现在就停下来。”说完便停了下来，罗曼身体一滞，尽管被按着腿交很羞耻，但是的确很舒服，而且……还想要更多。梦魔的唾液效果太强了，他心想，整个脑子都坏掉了。他受欲望驱使，调整了更舒服的姿势，不由自主地按着之前的节奏摩擦梅林的下体。  
梅林接着问，“罗曼，你希望我停下来吗？”  
该死的梅林，问的选择和没问一样，非要让我自己来承认舒服吗。在心里骂过一万遍大骗子梅林之后，罗曼开口：“继续。”  
“不觉得愤怒和害臊吗？”  
“别废话，继续。因为很舒服……”说最后几个字的时候他声音突然变小。  
梦魔发出了笑声，罗马尼不用看都知道这个男人现在肯定笑得像脚下开出的花朵一样灿烂。“那我来带你做更舒服的事情吧，当然，因为是组建家庭所必须要做的事情。”到这个地步梅林还在呛他。  
早已硬挺的阴茎不需要专门的润滑液就捅进了他的后穴，突然的进入让罗马尼尖叫出声，这次梅林没有给他缓神的时间，几次进出后再次顶入时就找到了他的敏感点大力冲撞，全然不顾他发出了兼有快感和疼痛的嘶声，甚至在他射出一次之后也没有停下，保持着充满侵略感的节奏，好似要碾过开甬道里的每一处褶皱才肯罢休。  
他几乎怀疑梅林是想要了自己的命，伸手想要拽住对方的花瓣形耳朵以示提醒，出乎意料的是摸到了和人类一样构造的耳朵，惊讶之下他忘记了用力，而是轻柔的抚摸了几下，像是恋人一样。  
梅林不得不把他抱起来，坐在胯上面对自己。“我是个梦魔和人类的混血哦，没有妖精们那样的尖耳朵让你失望了。”自己还撩起了耳旁的头发展示给他看，“你看，花瓣样的东西只是耳饰而已，罗曼，我想我们相似的构造还有很多。”说罢把他往下一按。  
“太深了，啊！我……啊……亏我之前还真的以为……以为你是花螳螂的……妖精！”，他甚至连抗议的话都说不全，喘息填补了只言片语间的空隙。由于被进入了比之前还要更深入的地方，罗曼从脚趾到肩膀都不住地颤抖，抱住梅林缩成了一团，眼泪也掉在了对方肩膀上。  
梅林安抚性地摸着他的头，动作和他扮演“母亲”时所给予的爱抚一样，但被快感和高潮冲昏脑袋的罗马尼已经联想不到这些了，他尽力在梅林耳边拜托他动作小一些，对0经验的自己温柔一些。  
“温柔一些的话，要用很长时间。嘛，不过夜晚还有很长时间，那就别介意和我一起度过了。”罗曼近距离看见他的紫眼睛里竖起的棱形瞳孔，便知道晚上还有很久要过。既然已经不得不接受梅丽就是梅林的事实，也就很清楚小恶魔性格的梅丽实际投影到梅林身上，会有多么让人头疼，更何况他们现在在床上。  
他又叮嘱了一遍：“温柔一点，嘶，很痛的。”

事后梅林继续骗罗马尼，自己是六角蝾螈魔女。  
“骗人，你根本不会用腮呼吸。”  
他已经学到教训了，魔女、不、梦魔的话根本不可信


End file.
